Perfection
by Sunset Miko
Summary: Kagome finds herself entranced while watching Sesshoumaru training, his weapon gleaming in the sunlight. Oneshot written for LJ's EbonySilks.


I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does. I do not profit financially from these fics.

Sword met sword over and over again. Sesshoumaru had finally begun his task as elder brother, to train the hanyou in proper swordsmanship. He'd never intended to do so, but circumstances had changed and whether he wanted to admit it or not, he needed all the help he could get to ensure things ended the way they were supposed to… his way. Besides, he had other very good reasons as well.

"Inuyasha," her voice rang out from where she stood at the forest's edge. "Lunch is ready."

The taiyoukai held back a sigh as Inuyasha sheathed his sword and took off without a word. A devoted student the hanyou was not. After a moment's contemplation he decided that even if Inuyasha's training was over for the day, his was not.

He extended his senses, checking the area over carefully, before he walked to where the field met the forest, where she still stood. She watched him as he began to remove his heavy bone armor piece by piece. "Should you not be eating with the others?" he asked without turning to face her.

"I already did. It's always better to make sure everyone else gets what they want before telling Inuyasha that there's food," she replied with soft laughter. "I wish you'd eat with us too."

"This Sesshoumaru does not eat human food," he stated blandly. "He will wonder why you have not returned."

Kagome smiled. "I made extra. He'll be eating for a while and then he'll probably take a nap. He tends to overeat and give himself a stomach ache. Do you… do you want me to leave?"

He dropped the last piece of his armor to the ground and turned. "You can stay if you wish. This Sesshoumaru is merely training. It does not require privacy."

The miko grinned and found a comfortable place to sit near where he'd plunked his armor, choosing the trunk of a fallen tree that rested in the shade. He watched her arrange herself, surprising them both when he slipped Moko-Moko off his shoulder and allowed it to slither to the ground beside her where it proceeded to curl up on the log to her right.

Not giving her a chance to question him about something he wasn't entirely sure he had an answer to, he stalked back to the center of the field, drew his sword, and began his usual routine. Kagome sat entranced by his movements. He was so elegant, like he was dancing, but at the same time every motion was designed to kill. She studied him, seeing how no energy was wasted, each slice through the air perfectly timed and executed. It was like he was one with the sword, like it was an extension of his body, one he had complete control over.

His body was a weapon itself. He didn't need a sword. He was the Killing Perfection and he could bring death in an instant from just the tip of his little finger. His poison, his whip, his claws… the taiyoukai was well equipped and she was glad he stood on her end of the battlefield. Yes, his body was a weapon and he took very good care of his weapons, much better care than a certain hanyou she knew.

Sesshoumaru's sword glittered in the sunlight, the blade pristine like it had been forged that morning and sharp enough to slice a human hair in two. After a battle he took great pride in ensuring that not a speck of blood remained while Inuyasha didn't even bother to shake off the bigger chunks before sheathing his heirloom sword. Sesshoumaru trained his body tirelessly while Inuyasha spent their downtime sitting and doing nothing but complaining and eating enough to make him sick.

Most importantly to all of their companions, Sesshoumaru cleansed his most important weapon on a regular basis while Inuyasha… well, lets just say he wasn't a fan of bath time. Kagome giggled to herself at the thought. Yes, her hanyou could and did get rather stinky between his dips in the hot spring. The taiyoukai intrigued her, so different from Inuyasha but so similar as well. He was an older, wiser, and a much more mature version of the hanyou she cared so much about but that frustrated her to no end. Not to mention he was stronger, taller, and sexier too. She couldn't keep her eyes or her mind off him no matter how hard she tried and lately she'd found that she didn't want to try that hard.

The demon lifted a brow at the sound of her laughter, wondering what she found entertaining. He turned on the ball of his foot to allow himself a glance at her without stopping his routine, refusing to let her know that she'd successfully distracted him from his focus. He found that her eyes were locked on him and even if he wasn't as focused as he could have been, it was obvious that she was. He turned again and allowed a smirk to reach his usually emotionless face. It was working. Perhaps it was time to step up the pressure and see how she reacted.

Kagome sighed as her thoughts wandered while she watched him and after a while she noticed that the silk of his haori had begun to cling to his chest and arms. The taiyoukai was working up quite a sweat and she rather appreciated it, the sight of his well defined muscles making her mouth water.

He flicked his damp hair over his shoulder and embedded his sword in the earth, purposely avoiding her eyes as he approached her. When he reached where she sat he bent quickly and picked up the bottle of water she'd given him that morning and took a long, slow drink. Kagome swallowed with him and forced her eyes to the ground, not wanting him to see her stare. The sound of rustling silk caught her attention and she looked up just in time to see his haori slip from his shoulders to reveal his entire upper body. He tossed it to land on his armor and turned without a sound to return to his training once more.

She'd appreciated the view before, but now… now her mind was taking her places she knew it shouldn't go while in the presence of such a powerful nose, but she couldn't help herself. His pale skin shimmered in the sunlight along with his blade and every motion seemed slower, more deliberate. She could see his muscles flexing under taut skin, droplets of sweat rolling down his arms and chest. She licked her lips again, incredibly tempted to make her way out there and clean that beautiful weapon with her tongue.

She noticed how his long hair was stuck to his back and as she followed the long strands down her eyes landed on the pair of magenta stripes. They were like arrows drawing her attention where it didn't belong. His hakama were hanging low on his hips and she blushed but still couldn't look away as she spotted little wisps of silver fur visible a short distance below his navel. She wondered if it was soft like the fur of Moko-Moko, suddenly realizing that the length of fur had somehow crept its way into her lap without her noticing and she was unconsciously stroking it gently.

The scent of her arousal floated towards him on the breeze and he knew he'd won. He'd slowly been drawing her attention to the hanyou's faults, to Inuyasha's shortcomings in comparison to himself, the Western Lord, in the hopes of catching her eye and stealing her away. The half-breed didn't deserve her anyway. A female of such great power needed a male of equal strength to stand at her side in both battle and in life. The miko was loyal to a fault and it had not been easy but more and more she'd been moving away from Inuyasha and towards Sesshoumaru.

The final challenge had been the hardest, to get her to stop fighting herself. She'd come to him here, gotten rid of the hanyou and ensured he would not bother them, and openly admired his body. She hadn't fought her growing desire or forced herself to leave. Kagome had finally given in, surrendering to her attraction, and now she would be his.

It was about time. He'd been getting tired of waiting but had forced himself to stick to the plan, even though it was taking months. He was certain the end result would be worth the wait and now he would find out just how much. He sheathed his sword and stalked slowly towards his prey, this time staring into her widening eyes as he approached.

There was something about how he was looking at her that made her nervous and she rose quickly, not thinking as she tried to take a step backwards, her heels hitting the log she'd been sitting on. In less than the blink of an eye he was in front of her, her shirt clutched in his fist keeping her from falling flat on her ass.

"Going somewhere, Kagome?" he asked in a heated tone, pulling her slowly until she was upright once more, just inches between them.

"I… What are you…? I think I need to…"

"You need to what? Do you really wish to escape me?"

Without her permission she shook her head. It was true. She didn't want to get away. Actually, she wanted to get closer but a part of her brain was screaming that it was a bad idea and apparently that part had a direct connection to her feet.

Sesshoumaru leaned in while using his grip on her shirt to pull her towards him, tilting his head to the side as he breathed her in deeply. He allowed his cheek to brush against hers and she gasped at the contact. His free hand wrapped in her hair and his other released her shirt so that he could bring her body flush against his.

Before she knew it was happening, his lips were on hers. For a moment his kiss was soft, almost hesitant, as if he was waiting for her to pull back. When she didn't, when she let out a little moan instead, all hesitancy disappeared. His hand in her hair held her in place, not that she had any intention of trying to get away, while he kissed her passionately, feeling her lips moving with his with eagerness he could only have hoped for.

He pulled her bottom lip between his own and nibbled gently before his tongue came out and encouraged her lips to part for him. The taste of her was incredible and his other hand found her ass, his claws pricking through the fabric of her skirt as he pulled her hips against his as tightly as possible. She moaned into their kiss as she felt his arousal trapped between their bodies.

When he allowed her to breathe once more, the hand in her hair tilted her head and he buried his face in her throat, placing hot open mouthed kisses and lingering licks on her sweet skin. Kagome was panting, her heart racing as she whimpered in pleasure for him. The smell of him, so close… his scent always did something to her but now on top of his usual intoxicating aroma he smelled so incredibly male that she just wanted to drown herself in him.

Deciding to allow the urge she'd denied earlier, since he was doing it already, Kagome leaned in just a tad more and dragged her tongue along his upper chest, groaning at the flash of heat that flooded through her. He tasted as good as he smelled and she couldn't help but do it again.

Sesshoumaru froze in his attentions when he felt her lick him. He hadn't quite expected that, her being human and all, but then she did it again and he let out a little whine as her hands traveled up his arms, slipping into his hair until her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck.

His hand moved out of her hair to slide down her back, joining its twin on her ass, making her yelp in surprise as he lifted her from the ground, setting her feet on the log she'd been sitting on earlier, making her eyes level with his.

Her amazing tongue took up residence on his throat, licking and kissing as he'd been doing to her, until she made her way to his cheek, tracing his markings slowly, ending her travels at his lips. She kissed him softly before pulling back to look at him.

"What are we doing?" she asked with panting breaths. "We can't do this."

The heat in his eyes cooled instantly as he studied her face. "And why is that?" he asked flatly.

"Because even if Inuyasha doesn't come looking for me, someone else might! What if Shippo or Rin walked in on… on… this?"

The tightness in his shoulders relaxed and a small smirk pulled at his lips as his eyes warmed to her again. "You mean we cannot do this… here?"

She nodded quickly before pulling his face to hers by his hair, taking advantage of her new convenient height and kissing him with all the passion that was boiling inside her. "Not here…" she whispered. "Not here, but not far." When he lifted a brow at her in question she blushed. "I don't want to wait."

"You forget how fast this Sesshoumaru can travel."

She jumped in surprise as she felt his fur suddenly start to wind around her legs, traveling slowly up her body until it no longer touched the ground. He lifted her slightly, encouraging her legs to wrap around his hips, the wisdom of which he questioned when his knees went weak as her heat pressed against him temptingly. Once she was secure he grabbed his haori, leaving his armor were it lay, and the two disappeared as he used his demon speed to relocate them as quickly as they both desired.

-

Kagome whimpered in his hold and rolled her hips against him, making him groan and almost lose the concentration necessary to keep them floating above the ground. "Though I very much enjoyed it," he said with a sexy smirk, "it would be unwise to do so again until we land. It is rather distracting."

"Well then land already," she purred. "I thought you said you were fast."

"Speed is not the problem," he mumbled, frustrated with his own indecision. He was looking for the perfect place but nothing in the landscape below them seemed right. He knew she was from a time of creature comforts and doubted that she would be happy giving him her virginity on the forest floor. Where was a bed when you needed it?

"Sesshoumaru," she whined at him before dragging her tongue seductively over his nipple. "Land or crash. I don't care where we are. I'm not going to be looking at the scenery. I'm going to be looking at you."

Her words calmed his worries somewhat and finally he found an area suitable for their needs. His feet touched the ground and instantly she was rewarding him with a kiss combined with the incredible sensation of her grinding her hips against his. He wanted her so badly he was ready to slice her clothes off and ravage her but he fought for control, knowing that this would be her first time. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her, not if he expected her to ever allow him to touch her again, and he certainly did.

The taiyoukai released her, setting her on her feet before taking hold of Moko-Moko and laying it on the ground in a tight spiral, creating what looked almost like a nest of fur to protect her delicate body from the hard ground. He hadn't been able to find her a bed so he improvised.

Her passion for him hadn't cooled and when he returned to her, Kagome's hands found his chest, caressing hard muscles and soft skin with a sexy little sound of approval. He allowed her the time to peruse his form, soaking in the attention, focused on the feel of her hands on his body. They moved lower, her fingertips tracing the markings that curved around his hips before hesitantly brushing through the soft silver fur peeking over his hakama.

The wind rushing past them in flight had dried the sweat on his body and as her arms wrapped around him she found that his hair was once again pristine. She grinned as her palms moved from skin to silk and she gripped his firm ass tightly, laughing softly as he jumped slightly in surprise.

She gazed up at him, seeing the heat in his eyes as he studied her, and Kagome took a few steps back. He watched intently as she pulled her shirt over her head, aching to feel his hands on her body, to feel skin against skin. He was on her in an instant, touching the newly revealed flesh while dragging first his tongue and then his fangs along the length of her throat.

He felt as she reached behind her and suddenly the strange breast binding she wore loosened. Kagome found that she was nervous again as he slowly slid the straps from her shoulders but was quickly reassured by his rumbling growl of approval. She moaned as he palmed her pale breasts for the first time before running a thumb over a nipple and making her gasp.

It was difficult, but she somehow managed to unzip her skirt while he encouraged both nipples one by one to harden into tight little peaks with both claws and lips. The scrap of cloth fell to the ground around her feet and he swept her into his arms, laying her on his soft fur before crawling over her.

No words were spoken as Sesshoumaru slowly explored her nearly nude form with his hands, lips, and tongue, making her writhe under his erotic torment until her sweet sounds of frustration were too much to resist. She tensed beneath him as clawed fingers hooked the top of her panties and started to pull them lower. He paused, studying her face, giving her a chance to stop him, but his expression calmed her to her very soul and she gave him a nod.

He almost sighed in relief as he resumed removing the last bit of her clothing, revealing her soft black curls, already shimmering with her arousal. He watched as her eyes fell closed while his fingertips slid over slick folds, delving between them to gently brush her little bundle of nerves. He repeated the motion with a little more pressure and her eyes sprung open again with a moan.

Being careful of his claws, he slowly pressed one long elegant finger into her, groaning at how tight she was as her passage clenched down around him at the invasion. He knew he couldn't wait much longer as he prepared her for his entry as much as possible, ensuring she was ready. She was hot and wet, slick and tight and he wanted nothing more than to bury himself to the hilt inside her waiting body.

She was in heaven as his fingers slid slowly in and out of her, curing momentarily the aching emptiness she'd been feeling since she first noticed his haori clinging to his sweat covered chest. Still, it wasn't enough. She wanted… needed something more. Kagome reached down and wrapped her fingers in his hair, giving him a gentle tug to get his attention before guiding him back up her body to look into her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered; that one word was enough to say everything necessary.

He kissed her deeply while his hands wrestled with his hakama, finally kicking them off and really feeling for the first time how her inner thighs cradled his hips. She could feel him resting against her entrance and her hands found his shoulders, bracing for what would come next. The taiyoukai stared into her eyes again with an incredible intensity and she lifted her hips slightly, pressing firmly against his length. He pushed with her and they both groaned as he slowly made his way inside.

He would have waited for her, given her time to adjust, but she moved beneath him as if testing the new sensation and the look on her face told him she approved. His lips met hers as he pulled back before pressing back in again and he was pleasantly surprised as her hips lifted eagerly to meet his thrust. Each time her encouragement urged him on and he moved with more speed and force until she was crying out his name in ecstasy.

One arm held his weight while the other caressed her heated skin, tracing her curves, teasing her nipples, brushing the hair from her face so he could see the pleasure in her eyes. She was approaching her peak quickly and he knew he wasn't far behind. She'd made him wait so long and it had been excruciating, watching her walk around in those tiny skirts, aching for her.

Kagome could feel it coming, her body tensing in preparation for something big, but she was wholly unprepared for the incredible wave of sensation that spread through her as her back arched and her legs shook. A growl started low in his chest as her passage tightened around him. He wasn't ready for it to end but he didn't have much of a choice as the power of her orgasm pushed him into his.

He lay over her panting, holding his weight off her with one elbow, while Kagome studied him with hazy eyes. He was beautiful and amazing but suddenly she didn't know what she was doing. He could feel her mental turmoil and lifted his head to see her eyes brimming with tears of worry and regret.

"Kagome?"

"What did I do? I can't… You'll never… Oh, god, what did I do?" Her eyes widened and a tear slipped down her cheek as she whispered, "Inuyasha."

He was still sheathed in her body, her passage still twitched around him with aftershocks from the orgasm he had given her, but her thoughts were on the half-breed? He supposed he should have expected it but that didn't stop his angry snarl.

He forced himself to calm before speaking. "The hanyou does not deserve you and you waste your time waiting for him. If he had any intention of mating you he would have marked you long ago."

"Marked me?" she asked with a sniffle, realizing that at least part of her knew he was right and the other part shifting her regret from their physical act to her own words. He'd just shared such passion with her and that's how she responds? With questions and thoughts of another?

"Yes," he said tonelessly. "If you are going to ask, no, this Sesshoumaru has not marked you yet."

Her eyes widened again. "Yet?" she asked, unable to keep the hope out of her voice.

A small smile pulled at his lips. Her worries were not entirely unfounded. He'd never given her reason to think he desired her for anything more than she'd just given him. Of course she questioned the consequences of their actions. "This Sesshoumaru has not yet asked for your permission to court you."

"You want to court me? Wait, what does that even mean?"

He smirked at her, his hand cupping her cheek gently. "It means that I desire to make you my mate but before I can I must prove myself to you, prove that I will be a suitable mate, and that means more than just the ability to satisfy you physically," he finished while running his thumb over her bottom lip.

Finally Kagome smiled. "Well?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes before touching his nose to hers. "Would you allow this Sesshoumaru to court you?"

"Hmm," she said thoughtfully. "I guess so," she laughed before crossing the last of the distance between them to kiss him passionately. She felt the skin on her throat begin to tingle and his hand moved to cover it, distracting her by challenging her tongue to battle his.

When he was certain it was finished and fairly sure she could use a breath, he pulled back and moved his hand, smiling at the sight of a royal blue crescent moon. "You are now marked as this Sesshoumaru's intended."

Kagome grinned at her smirking demon. "Now, didn't you say something about proving that you can satisfy me physically? I'm not sure I'm convinced."

"Well then this Sesshoumaru will simply have to try harder," he replied before surprising her with a quick thrust of his hips. He would convince her… over and over again.

-

Kagome lay next to her naked demon lord with her head on his chest, breathing heavily. Her eyes opened and she laughed. "Don't you ever get tired?" A thought struck her and she grinned. "That's quite a weapon you've got there. You know, your swords both have names. What do you call this one?"

He lifted a brow at her in amusement as she poked at his erection, more than ready to prove to her again just how well he could please her. "This Sesshoumaru has not named it. Perhaps you should," he said playfully while running his hand up and down her bare back lazily.

"Well, you are the Killing Perfection…" she trailed off. "I've got it!"

"And? Just what do you plan on calling this Sesshoumaru's 'weapon'?" He smirked as he used her term.

"Hmmm…" she teased playfully before wrapping her hand around his length and licking her lips. "Absolute Fucking Perfection."


End file.
